Theodora
'''Theodora '''was a High Priestess and the sister of Antonia. History Theodora and her sister Antonia were born to a Pompeiian slave and were once slaves to a slave owner named Brutus. She reigned in the slave quarters with her storytelling skills and playacting before bed. Together, Theodora and Antonia complemented each other rather than competed. Smiles followed the children as they went about tasks in the quarters; their dark, glossy ringlets bounced together and apart as they shared secrets and laughter. More glances came their way as they matured into young women. One day, Theodora was Marked. Having been revived by pheromones, she demanded Antonia joined her on the Isle, but they refused. For centuries it was forbidden for humans to have entry to the palace. The separation from Antonia plunged her into a deep depression, so intense she failed to the see the compassion on a few faces around her. Theodora collapsed in despair against the Vampyre High Priestess Hestia. Drusus became the official courier between Theodora and Antonia until she completed the Change which helped them shoulder their painful separation. The potential of their reunion, although possibly years away, kept her hopeful. She excelled at classes and embraced the rituals. She also surprised the Elders of Capri with how she rapidly grasped and implemented the skills they taught. While conducting the ceremony the Vampyre High Priestess Hestia felt a surge of Nyx's energy and looked for the source. Her eyes found Theodora who had waves shimmering down her arms and leaping off her fingertips. She slowly stepped into the circle and floated forward like a wraith, the material of her gown billowed about her in unnatural slow waves. Thick, black lashes lay on her cheeks as she raised her chin and lifted her hands, palms upwards, as she received her affinity for Spirit. When the circle ended, she awakened and newly aware. The energy she had used to explore the world had become internally directed, slowing her, lending depth to thoughts. She viewed her surroundings like a painter would: not at face value, but encircling and through, knowing it completely; knowing it intimately. She then noticed Drusus's steady gaze and finally understood the longing in his face. A celebratory circle was cast to celebrate Theodora completing the Change and to ask for Nyx's blessings. Everyone was mesmerized as the flicking candles stilled and most of dust hung in the air. Moths, wings frozen in flight, cast shadows against the walls and suspended smoke stopped its lazy drift upwards in a gauzy web about them. Whatever she looked at stopped moving and became motionless. When the circle ended, she met Drusus's steady gaze and understood the longing in his face. They slipped from the throng and fled to the shore of the island. From then on, they were inseparable with the exception of Drusus's visits to Antonia. That evening, she completed the Change and the Isle of Capri celebrated her initiation. On the twenty-third day, they sailed to join Antonia. At dawn, Drusus offered his warrior's eternal oath and she accepted his pledge. He took her into his arms as their companions cheered. The ship reached port as its golden glow on Antonia. She opened the tent flaps and leaped across the gap between ship and dock to fling herself at her laughing sister. That evening was the Festival of Vulcanalia and a lavish party was held by Drusus to honor Theodora and Antonia. As dawn approached through a strange haze in the city which people have attributed to all the parties and fires, Theodora and Antonia parted and shed tears. A last farewell, she boarded the boat with Drusus, waving at Antonia until she could no longer see her. They settled into their tented quarters to sleep through the return to Capri. During the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, she was beside herself, rushing to turn the boat around and join the others in the rescue mission. She gripped the rails as they raced against time, hair and chiton streaming behind her as waves hammered fiercely against the ship. When they got to shore, she called Drusus to follow her to Antonia's bakery. When they got there, they found a butcher stabbed, a knife hilt protruding from the back. When she saw the familiar bull carved into the hilt, she knew who stabbed him, Brutus. Theodora knew Antonia was in danger and rushed to help her. Waves of power began to emanate from her and she sent it towards Mount Vesuvius. She also became as rigid as the statues lining the street. She also sent the power through the city. At inhuman speeds, their shapes tore holes through the ash-filled air, vacant tunnels appearing behind them. Brutus took a rope and settled it over her head and across her upper arms. He tried to pull it tight and was surprised that she was rigid. In one swift motion, he gouged a hole in her neck and plugged it with his lips. She jerked out of her trance and was disgusted to find Brutus wrapped around her. Seeing Drusus carrying Antonia's damaged body tore something inside of her and flung her life force and hatred towards him. She made him lift him high above the ground where be began to spin faster and faster. Like an invisible push, she sent him flying backward into a marble statue making his head split. She then collapsed in the street and everyone was surprised that her tattoos disappeared, her soul had shattered. Her body laid next to Antonia's as she was dying. Drusus destroyed himself to save Theodora and stayed in the Otherworld. She became almost transparent as the life force drained from each soul. Her shattered soul was gone forever. They lay, fingertips touching, like marble carvings above a tomb - equally beautiful, equally cold. Physical description Theodora has dark hair and black, sooty eyes surrounded by glowing olive skin. She also has a delicate nose and full lips that framed pearly white teeth. She was also described as exceptionally beautiful. Personality Theodora was full of fire, always searching and questioning and quick to anger, but quicker to laugh. Her passions were contagious. She could engage even the most curmudgeonly and waspish into long-forgotten forms of childhood play. Affinity Theodora had an affinity for spirit. She lifted Brutus high above the ground and made him spin faster and faster. She also telekinetically sent him flying backward into the marble statue so hard his head split. Gallery Theodora-and-Antonia.png Category:Characters Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Deceased Category:Female characters Category:High Priestesses